Preciso de Você
by Mayy
Summary: Em um momento de dificil, ele entende o quanto precisa dela...O titulo e o summary estão horriveis, mais a história tá bem melhor...


Sangue...era tudo o q eu via no momento, sague espalhado no chão e o corpo dela...meu coração batia com toda a velocidade.  
Eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer....  
Em completo desespero pego-a no colo e corro em direção há Konora...

(flash back-on)

Era uma missão dificil, mais estavamos dispostos a encara-lá.  
A Hokage nos deu a missão de ir atraz de um dos Akatsuki...A equipe Gai saiu confiante do escritória da Hokage,embora eu, Lee e Tenten estarmos com 18 anos e já sermos jounnins, ainda fazemos missões com Gai-sensei.  
Nossa missão parecia fácil aprincipil, intercepitar o Akatsuki, e leva-lo vivo ou morto, para Konora...  
O problema foi quando encontramos dois Akatsuki, Gai e Lee acabaram se separando de nos, para alcançar o outro que estava fugindo, eu e Tenten ficamos para capiturar o outro.  
Estavamos nos saiundo bem, até ele se esconder na floresta...estavamos preparados para a luta, e dariamos as nossas vidas para o sucesso da missão...ativei o byatugan, estava olhando para o lado leste, quando derepente ouso Tenten gritar: "Cuidado Neji!"...virei na hora,ela tinha sido acertada por uma lança...Eu sabia que aquela lança era pra mim, ela se jogou na frente...a lança acertario o exato ponto onde se localiza a falha do byatugan...mas ao invez disso, acertouo estomago dela...  
Ve-lá naquele estado era desesperador...Tenten sempre foi forte, embora quisesse chorar, não o fazia, não na frente dos outros, ela nunca se permiria isso, nã deixaria os outros chamarem ela de fraca...É muito dificil acreditar que ela está assim, desse jeito, num estado tão lamentavel, tão vúlneravel...  
Consegui acertar o Kaiten no inimigo, chamei Lee e sai correndo, em direção á ela...

(flash back-off)

Com ela nos braços, corro com a maior velocidade que posso...cheguei rápidamente no hospital entrei com tudu, e fui em direção há Sakura, que estava no corredor...  
Fomos rápidamente para a sala de emergência...  
Tive que esperar do lado de fora...já deve fazer mais de duas horas que estou esperando...a cada minuto fico mais preocupado...

Mais duas horas depois, Sakura sai da sala com uma cara na boa....  
-Como ela tá?  
-Ela ai ficar bem, mais ainda corre um pouco de risco de vida....

Aquela noticia me acertou como a lança que acertou ela...

-Sera que eu posso ir ve-lá?  
-Claro...mais não demore muito, ela precisa descansar...foi uma operação muito delicada...  
-Ok.

(narração Neji-off)  
(narração EU-on)

Neji entro no quarto devagar, sentou-se ao lado da cama e começou a analizar a imagem a sua frente...  
Tenten estava com o cabelo solto, com os olhos fechados, estava com uma expressão anjelical no rosto, linda, na opinião do "gênio"...

-Tenten...- não pode deixar escapar o nome da garota ao olha-lá - dizem que só valorizamos as pessoas quando estamos perto de perde-lás...eu...e-eu tive medo...medo de te perder...nunca pensei que ia sentir o que estou sentindo...nem dizer o que vou dizer agora, mais...eu preciso dizer...Tenten, de uns tempos pra cá, comecei a perceber que estava te vendo de uma forma diferente...que eu me sentia diferente perto de você...é incrivel como as coisas podem mudar de uma hora pra outra...você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e eu sempre te tratei mau...eu queria te pedir perdão e dizer que...que...que eu te amo...te amo muito e não posso te perder...não agora...por favor Tenten, não me deixe...eu preciso muito de você...preciso te ver sorrir...não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida sem você...

Após Neji terminar de falar, sentiu algo segurar firmemente sua mão...Olho para Tenten e a viu tentando conter lágrimas que insistiam em cair...ela chorava, mais não era de tristeza, era de alegria, um choro acompanhado de um singelo sorriso no rosto da kunoichi...

-Eu também te amo, Neji!

(narração EU-off)

(Narração Neji-on)

Ouvi-lá dizer aquelas palavras foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer naquele momento...

Nossa conversa foi selada com uma beijo doce, delicado, e apaixonado...assim como é a Tenten...

-Fim-

Olha a minha 2° fic gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
bem, eu até que gostei dessa...  
mais eu quero saber mesmo a opinião de vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
então...reviews por favor!!!! (...ajoelha-se no chão, com cara de choro...)

bem é isso...um bjo a todos que leram a fic, obrigada...  
deculpe qualquer erro, ou coisa do tipo...  
ja ne!  
MaH Hyuuga.

22/11.


End file.
